1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to computing or storage racks (e.g., cabinets, libraries) for holding computing devices or field replaceable units (FRUs) such as servers, tape drives, and the like and, more particularly, to systems and devices that can prolong operation of computing devices mounted within a rack or other enclosure in the event that contaminants such as liquids attempt to enter the rack via a top of the rack, such as from a natural disaster, an overhead sprinkler system, and/or the like.
2. Relevant Background
Computing racks are standardized frames that are designed to hold a plurality of computing devices or related components (e.g., rack-mounted servers, power distribution units or backup devices, hard drives, and/or other types of FRUs) in, for instance, a stacked or side by side manner. Generally, rack systems include a mechanical framework made up of a number of vertical support members (e.g., posts, Radio Electronics Television Manufacturers Association (“RETMA”) rails) extending upward from a floor or other platform and defining a space therewithin into which FRUs may be inserted. Typically, the vertical support members define a plurality of “bays,” where each bay is configured to receive a corresponding FRU. Each bay may have a standardized height in one or more multiples of a rack unit (U) to correspond with correspondingly sized FRUs. For instance, industry standard rack systems often come in heights of 18U, 22U, 36U, 42U, and the like. Also, a rack system may be in the form of a 19-inch rack (i.e., the width between the front two vertical members may be 19″), a 23-inch rack, or the like.
It is generally desirable for each FRU to be installed and/or serviced without affecting operation of the other FRUs, and, in many cases, it is desirable for each FRU to be maintained or accessed without disconnecting it from power or communications/network links (e.g., to provide hot swappable and maintainable servers in an enterprise or data center environment). To this end, each FRU may be mounted within a bay of the rack using a rail, slide or rack-mount kit. A rail kit typically includes a pair of outer rail assemblies, each of which is attached to vertical support members of the rack and extends horizontally to define a server mounting location within a bay of the rack. Each outer rail assembly may be mated or otherwise interconnected with a middle rail or middle member of the rail kit. The middle rail often will be supported within an inner channel or groove of the outer rail assembly and the middle rail may be positioned by sliding within the outer rail assembly between refracted and extended positions. In the extended position, the middle rails typically extend outward from the ends of the outer rail assemblies several inches to a foot or more to allow access to an attached or supported server or other computing device. In the refracted position, the middle rail has its outer end positioned within the outer rail.
To mount a server in the rack, a pair of inner or rack rails is attached to an outer surface of a server (or other computer device) chassis, and each of the inner or rack rails is coupled with or otherwise interconnected to a corresponding one of the middle members or rails. Generally, a server is mounted within the server storage rack by extending out the middle rail, aligning the ends of the both of the inner or rack rails on the server chassis with the ends of the middle rails, and, once proper alignment is achieved on both sides, pushing on the server chassis to cause the inner rails or racks to mate or couple with the middle members or rails (e.g., in a tongue-and-groove manner) as the inner rails slide within channels or grooves of the middle member or rails. Continued pushing then causes the middle member or rail to slide within the outer rail or member from the extended position to the retracted position, which allows the storage rack door to be closed.